The Amazing Object Race (S1)
I'm sorry but this has been cancelled. Reason I can't keep track of the shows I have right now so I had to delete one. This means my time will now only go to my Hurt and Heals, Battle for the Emeralds, and the Superior one :) ~Hearts for All~Cedricblocks ;D Created by: Cedricblocks Started: 7/17/2014 Ended: TBA Do you like the show Yes No Info All country's, city's and destinations are all real only Plain flights are fake Special Thanks Thank you CATBEDOTTOMANFTW for the character Cat Bed and Thank you Santanchu ( I cant remember what you changed your wikia name to) for the use of Ax And special thanks for the creators of the poses Characters I own are: Carmex, Lip Balm, Magnify Glass, and Plug that's it The Contestants Carmex Cute pose.png|Carmex (Team member Lip Balm) Untitled drawing (5).png|Lip Balm (Team member Carmex) FireyLol.png|Firey (Team member Coiny) Coiny.png|Coiny (Team member Firey) Book-1.png|Book (Team member Ice Cube) Ice Cube FFCM.png|Ice Cube (Team member Book) Object havoc mirror by toonmaster99-d7l7a4j.png|Mirror (Team member Basket Ball) Object havoc basketball by toonmaster99-d7l7a30.png|Basket Ball (Team member Mirror) Salt Pose.png|Salt (Team member Pepper) Pepper.png|Pepper (Team member Salt) 97px-Axe New Pose.png|Ax (Team member Cat bed) AIR_-_Cat_Bed.png|Cat Bed (Team member Ax) Untitled drawing (1).png|Plug (Team member Magnify Glass) Untitled drawing (3).png|Magnify Glass (Team member Plug) Apple.png|Apple (Team member Marsh Mellow) Marshmallow-0.png|Marshmallow (Team member Apple) Lightblub.png|Light Bulb (Team member Paint Brush) Paintbrush.png|Paint Brush (Team member Light Bulb) Battle For Dream Island-Pen.png|Pen (Team member Eraser) Eraser-3.png|Eraser (Team member Pen) Puffball.PNG|Puff Ball (Team member Fries) Fries-2.png|Fries (Team member Puff Ball) Episode 1: The Start of a New Beginning (Part 1/2) Bucket: My name is Bucket and your meeting us here in the middle of Arizona where 11, 2 person teams will set off for the adventure of a lifetime those contestants are: Carmex and Lip Balm Carmex: I'm here to win with my somewhat loving sister Lip Balm: We'll probably make it too episode 2 and that's it Bucket: Firey and Coiny Firey: If you screw up Coiny you mess up for both of us Coiny: I won't mess up it will be all because of you if we get eliminated Bucket: Book and Ice Cube Book: Me and Icy are going to try are best right Icy Ice Cube: If we get out first I'll have my revenge >:D Bucket: Mirror and Basket Ball Mirror: I'm so excited for this, me and Basket Ball have a good chance at winning the Million bucks Basket Ball: I hope we make it to the finally Bucket: Salt and Pepper Salt: Me and Pepper are going to dominate Pepper: Me and Salt are going to rock Bucket: Ax and Cat Bed Ax: We'll I'm going to try hard and hopefully we won't loose first Cat Bed: Um I'm really excited but I don;t want to fail for me and Ax Bucket: Plug and Magnify Glass Plug: Me and Magni' will hopefully win Magnify Glass: I'm just so sad and my depression might make us loose Bucket: Apple and Marshmallow Apple: Me and Marshmallow will be the winners Marshmallow: I'm doing this show because I want me and Apples friendship to be better since she betrayed me in Let Er' Rip saying those mean things Bucket: Light Bulb and Paint Brush Light Bulb: Me and Painty are going to do so well together we are the brightest Team Paint Brush: What am I going to say but *slaps fore head* *sighs* well just I don't want to be eliminated first Bucket: Pen and Eraser Pen: Me and Eraser will rock it out there Eraser: *sighs* If we loose I blame Pen Bucket: And final Team Puff Ball and Fries Puff Ball: I don't know how well we'll do but I just want to make it to the finally Fries: Yea we're doomed :/ Bucket: Well those are the Teams and this is The Amazing Object Race ~Theme Starts~ ~Theme Ends~ Bucket: Ok teams your about to start you race around the world for a Million Dollars, once I'll say go you can run over there and grab your bags and envelope which will give you your first clue and some cash for that leg, you will have to pay for everything food, travel expenses and other items, but you will not have to pay for air fair, the last Team to make it to the pit stop will be emedially eliminated, good luck and your race will begin in 5....4....3....2....1....GO!!! ~All teams run for there bags and for there envelope~ Carmex: Ok *Grabs envelope and rips it open to reveal $250 and there clue* Mk *reads the clue* you will receive $250 for this leg and your clue is get to Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport and get on 1 of 3 flights to Bangkok, Thailand where you will receive your next clue in the middle of Benjasiri park by this object *looks at picture of the object*, Arizona Heights, Bangkok International, or British Airway its first come first serve *stops reading* ok we need a taxi Pen: First come first serve, Lets go Eraser we need to get there Eraser: Ok, ok I'm going Fries: First come first serve, Puff Ball lets get to a taxi come on Puff Ball: Mk Mirror: First come first serve, to the taxi Basket Ball Basket Ball: Alright lets go Bucket: All Teams are making there way to Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport to get on 1 of 3 flights to Bangkok, Thailand to get to this Man in the middle of Benjasiri Park where there they will find this Object, Fan who will give them there next clue, but as always last to get to the pit stop will be eliminated ~Show Goes to Commercial~ ~Show Comes back from Commercial~ (With Pen and Eraser) Pen: Taxi, taxi ugh why won't anyone stop Eraser: Here let me try *whistles* there comes up to them Eraser: And that's how you do it Pen: How much to get us to Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport Taxi Driver: $120 Pen: $120 :O can't you do $80 Taxi Drive: No $120 Pen: Fine and Eraser gets in Taxi (With Salt and Pepper in there Taxi) Salt: Mk we need to get there quickly like were in a race and we need to go fast, but not over the speed limit please Pepper: Ugh I just hope we get the flight directly to Thailand Bucket: The three flights to Bangkok, Thailand are Arizona Heights which will take the contestants to Hong Kong then to Bangkok, but only 4 teams will be able to get on that flight or the teams could take Bangkok International which will is a direct flight to Bangkok, but only 3 teams can get on that flight, or finally the teams can take British Airway, which will take the contestants to London, then to Hong Kong, then finally to Bangkok, this flight will take 4 teams, it's first come first serve (With Ax and Cat Bed and Mirror and Basket Ball) {With Ax and Cat Bed in the Confessional Booth} Ax: So me and Cat Bed kinda formed somewhat of an alliance with Mirror and Basket Ball Cat Bed: Were hoping if we help them they'll help us the Airport Cat Bed: Ok so since we're here first we should go to Bangkok International because that might be the only 1 way direct flight Mirror: We should get there soon Ax: Mhm (With Book and Ice Cube) Book: Ok I think only 1 team is ahead of us so we should like run to Bangkok International to get that direct flight Ice Cube: Agreed Cube and Book zoom to Bangkok International (With Salt and Pepper, Plug and Magnify Glass, and Puff Ball and Fries) Salt: Come on I know were not going to get the direct flight so lets go to Arizona Heights so we get on the next plane that will get there second soonest Pepper: Alright lets go Plug: We should follow them cause I bet what they said is true Magnify Glass: Ok :( Puff Ball: Ok If I fly me and you might get on Bangkok International Fries: Ok we'll come on Puffy lets get a move on Puff Ball: DON'T CALL ME PUFFY >:( Fries: Sorry Bucket: 6 of 11 teams made it to the airport but no flights have been confirmed yet (With Apple and Marshmallow in there Taxi) Apple: Taxi driver you need to pick up the pace me and my friend are in a race here Taxi Driver: Going as fast I can Marshmallow: It's alright we won't be last I'm pretty sure Carmex and Lip Balm are still waiting for a taxi Apple: Good {With Apple and Marshmallow in the Confessional Booth} Apple: It's not that we don't like Carmex and Lip Balm, it's just we don't want to loose Marshmallow: Were here to win not to make friends Bucket: As the contestants make there way to the Airport 3 teams still don't have a Taxi so there chances are going down, we'll see more when we come back from the break ~Show Goes to Commercial~ ~Show Comes back from Commercial~ Bucket: Right now every team but team Light Bulb and Paintbrush has made it to the airport, and right now for the direct flight Ax and Cat Bed, and Mirror and Basket Ball are on it, only 1 spot left so who will get the last spot find out here (With Puff Ball and Fries) Puff Ball: Come on I think we might get on the flight Fries: We better or this could cost us the game (With Book and Ice Cube) Book: I can see it Ice Cube: Hooray and Ice Cube walk up to the ticket lady at Bangkok International Book: Hi we need 2 tickets to Bangkok Ticket Lady: Congrats you got the last 2 tickets Book: Yes Omg yay (With Puff Ball and Fries) Puff Ball: No there Book and Ice Cube, Ax and Cat Bed, and Mirror and Basketball Fries: Ok we better get over to Phoenix Heights Puff Ball: I know (With Book and Ice Cube, Ax and Cat Bed, and Mirror and Basketball) Ax: Did you just see Puff Ball and Fries Mirror: I know I feel bad that they didn't get on the flight (With Paint Brush and Light Bulb in their taxi) Light Bulb: Painty don't worry were going to make it Paint Brush: Ugh but I don't want to loose first Light Bulb: Painty we'll make it (With Firey and Coiny at the Airport) Firey: Coiny I say we go to Arizona Heights Coiny: Firey your so dumb were like the last team to arrive we should go to British Airway Firey: Fine what ever Bucket: Right now on flight 1 which directly goes to Bangkok is Ax and Cat Bed, Mirror and Basket Ball, and Book and Ice Cube, teams on flight 2 are Puff Ball and Fries, Salt and Pepper, and Plug and Magnify Glass, there's still 1 spot left for 1 team, Teams on flight 3 are Coiny and Firey, Apple and Marshmallow, and Carmex and Lip Balm, theirs still 1 spot left on that flight for 1 team, what will happen next find out after the break ~Show Goes to Commercial~ ~Show Comes back from Commercial~ (With Pen and Eraser) Pen: Dude were not gonna make it Eraser: I know I think are idiot driver took a wrong turn or somthing the airport Pen: Finally come on lets just get to Brittish Airways it's probably the only one that still have seats Eraser: Wait lets just try the Arizona one maybe it still has seats Pen: ugh fine and Eraser rush to Arizona Hights to see Puff Ball and Fires, Salt and Pepper, and Plug and Magnify Glass, but no fourth team Pen: Yes we can get it [Pen walks up to the ticket seller Pen: 2 tickets to Bangkok, Thailand please seller hands him 2 tickets Pen: Yes we got the final flight :D (With Light Bublb and Firey at the airport) Pait Brush: Oh finally we made it Light Bulb: Were like the last team Painty lets just ehad to Brittish Airways Paint Brush makes sence Bucket: Now all the teams are on a flight to Bangkok, Thailand who will make to the pit stop first and who will make it there last find out after the break ~Show Goes to Commercial (To be conitnued) Category:Cancelled